Sokka's Real Training Method
by TheLucky38
Summary: What if Sokka had a different training method for those kids in Toph Beifong's Metalbending Acadamy? Rated M for laughter. This is during the Promise series so if you havn't read it yet. Don't read this then if you don't like spoiler alerts
1. The insane teacher

**TheLucky38: "Ugh I am too tired."  
Sokka: "Wake up you have to do the story".  
TheLucky38: "But its 12:00 am in my timezone."  
Sokka: "Your suppose to make me train those Eathbending kids."  
TheLucky38: "Fine don't get your panties in a twist. Disclaimer"  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.  
TheLucky38: "Sokka remind me to kill him later on."  
Sokka: "Why?"  
TheLucky38: " He forgot to put those things in the begining and the end."  
Sokka: "You also have to give an ending to Who Dares, Wins."  
TheLucky38: "FINE, JUST SHUT UP!" Sokka ran for the hills as I type my story.**

* * *

Toph's Metalbending Acadamy had the 3 worst students in the class. Heck their the only 3 in the class.

There was this big fat guy named Ho Tun. He always says doom in the end of each sentence and one time ate a spider wasp that was in his soup. He is a complete spass.

Then there was this one chick named, Penga. Who was about 6 years old. She complains about shoes constantly and is a spoiled brat.

Finally this one goth guy named the Dark One. His real name is unkown and keeps saying he hates everything.

When they got inside the Acadamy Toph announced something very importent. "Now listen up maggots! You are about to be put in hell as my friend comes in and teaches you all how to Metalbend!" She points to the door and Sokka wheels on in.

Sokka was in a whell chair after he broke his leg on a fishing hole in the South Pole. "LINE UP LADIES!" He yelled.

"Were doomed". Said Ho Tun.

"NOW!"

He wheeled around seeing the kids before him. In his mind (because he also hit his head on the ice) he saw 2 girls and 1 guy.

"Now you ladies and you sir are going to go through hell and back as I make sure you beat the Fire Nation kids..."

"I hate Fire Nation kids" said the Dark One.

"Did I tell you to inturrupt young lady! No I didn't, so sit down and shut up!" Sokka yelled with anger.

The Dark One sat down and grumbled to himself.

"Now even if you don't know know enough Metalbending. Then you have to remember the 5 D's."

"DODGE, DUCK, DIP, DIVE, and DODGE!"

Then Penga inturrupts. "You just said dodge twice."

Sokka looked at her and said "You bet I did little boy."

She was confused but lets him continue.

"Now we should learn some bending, while we learn to dodge." Then Sokka pulls out a bag and pours out a bunch of wrenches. Then he picked one up and said "If you dodge a wrench, you can dodge a fire blast."

"What" said Ho Tun.

Sokka threw the wrench full force and hits Ho Tun in the forehead.

He falls down hard on the floor, weeping about doom over and over again.

Then Sokka said, "Any other questions?"

After Ho Tun got up, they all shook their heads.

But Toph said to Sokka. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Necessary?" He replied "Is it necessary to drink my own urine?"

"Well no. I mea..."

"No it isn't. But I do it anyway."

That shocked the entire room. Mostly because he is definatly too crazy right now.

"Ok ladies and one boy. It's show time." Then he made them do the simple dodge's. "Remember to DODGE, DUCK, DIP, DIVE, and.." He picks up one of the wrenchs and throws it at The Dark One. "DODGE!".

Throws another one at Penga. "DODGE!".

Throws another at Ho Tun. "DODGE!".

They all were unconscious after the many wrenches thrown at them.

"Wow this is going to be fun." said Sokka.

* * *

**TheLucky38: I will do the next chapter after I complete the Who Dares, Wins story. I can't believe it's already 1:05 AM in my timeline.**


	2. The Contract

**TheLucky38: Ok so Sokka is training 3 kids. Even if he is completly insane and in a wheel chair. In this chapter they take a test. Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: "Yes sir."**

**TheLucky38: I pulled out my Mini Gun and kept shooting him until the bullets ran out. "Well that takes care of that".**

* * *

_Testing time._

Sokka brings them into the room and gave them the sheets. Then he points at the board about the compounds of earth in Metal and how to bend it. "Pretend its your ex girlfriend or boyfriend and you should be able to get a grip."

He looks over to see the Dark One falling asleep. So Sokka picked up his wrench and hits him strait in the face. "Ha in the face. IN THE FACE!" he laughed.

The Dark One grumbled to himself, hating Sokka.

"When can we leave Sokka? I need to get new shoes." said Penga.

Sokka looked over and said "Why are you obssesd about shoes? Your a young boy for spirits sake!"

She was still confused and just stayed quite.

Then after an hour or so, Sokka gave them the test.

"Oh no. Were doomed." Said Ho Tun.

"Your gonna get doomed if you keep spazzing out. You have to stop bitching. You sound like Azula when she lost it." Then wheeled to his desk and waited for them to finish.

* * *

_2 hours later._

Everyone was done with their tests and brought them to Sokka. He checked them over and corrected them. When he was done he said " Well it looks like a perfect score from each and everyone of you."

They all gave each other high fives and a congrats, but Sokka wasn't finished yet.

"I gotta say guys." He takes in some air. "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS BULLSHIT!"

Everyone looked at him with a shocked and a confused face.

Then he began his speech. " I want to see D's, and F's. I want to get messanger hawks that makes me bail you guys out of jail. I want to see you get into fights in school. I want to see a team come together."

Penga was about to inturrupt, but was stopped by the Dark One.

"So were all gonna sign a little contract that states what you have to do. Any questions?"

They all shock their heads.

"Good. Now lets train."

* * *

**Will Sokka ever be sane again? Or will it be a hellish experiace for the 3 kids.**


	3. Running and a few minor problems

**TheLucky38: Good news is, Sokka is sane enough to tell that there is one girl and two boys. The bad news is, he is still insane as the training begins.**

* * *

_Running._

Sokka made the students run from the acadamy to the other side of the village and back. They were being tired along the way. "Don't worry you got about 19 miles to go!" he yelled. As they kept going.

Every time someone fell down, Sokka pulls out one of his wrenches then hits them in the head.

"Ow, that hurts." Penga complained.

"Less bitching, more running!" Sokka yelled. As he decided to throw wrenchs at them while they run.

The Dark One was doing ok, but stopped as well as the rest of them. They saw a huge traffic of carriages that were in the way. It was so crowed that the villagers put up a sign that said. "Do not cross."

Sokka smiled like a crazy man and looked at them. "If you can dodge the traffic, then you can dodge a fire blast." Then signals Ho Tun to go first.

Ho Tun knew he was doomed either way so he went across. Then he heard people yelling. "Out of the way, asshole!" He was starting to get scared and then.. BAM! He got hit by one of them.

Everyone execpt Sokka was shocked to see him get runned over. Then they saw Ho Tun get up and they relaxed themselves.

"I'm ok!" He yelled, but spoke to soon when another carriage hits him.

The Dark One and Penga went in and tried to get him out of there. When they got to him they saw the carriages were colliding with each other and destroying buildings when they were trying to avoid the 3, trying to escape the carrnage.

When they got out they looked at the road. Most of it was burned and many officals were looking into it.

"Well we managed to have minimum damage". Said Sokka.

"No we didn't, we are so doo.." But was inturrupted by Sokka, when a few soldiers walked by.

Then Sokka said to them. "Ok it looks like we can skip running to the other side of town and go back to the Academy." Then they went back, knowing what they have done.

* * *

When they go back, Toph was waiting for them. "So how was running to the other side of the village?" With a stern look on her.

Sokka could try to lie out of it, but Toph would sense it in a matter of seconds. So he decided to do a white lie.

"Oh it went ok. Those guys worked up a sweat. Ho Tun got some brusies by the wrenches that I was throwing." Sokka white lied.

Toph didn't believe what he said. "So what really happened?"

Sokka surrendered and said "Um, we might of set off a huge traffic jam."

"What kind of traffic jam?"

"Only minor." Then signaled the students to get ready for the next lesson.

Toph knew he was lying, but didn't know what he did. So she just waited to find out, one way or another.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Looks like the students are really getting screwed over by Sokka. Is it worse then Toph's teaching method's after all? Find out next time.**


	4. We had it with you

**\TheLucky38: Well it looks like Sokka is going to finally train them to be Metalbenders, instead of the other things they really don't need. Will it work out. Find out on Avatar. The Last. Airbender.**

* * *

The 3 students are about to learn Metalbending from Toph and Sokka. When they got in they saw a puppet with Ozai's face on it. The face was made out of noodles and the paper was black.

"Alright pussies." yelled Toph. "It's time for you to learn about Metalbending."

"Finally!" Said the 3 at the same time. "Wow that was weird." They kept talking in unison. "That was weird to." They looked at each other then, "I pee freely."

Toph was laughing at them. Sensing they must be pretty embarresed. As they kept laughing the door behind the 3 kids opens slowly.

Sokka wheeld on in with his wheelchair with smoke in the backround. "Ahh, I just love the smell of hungry weed in the morning." Then he looks at them. "LINE UP LADIES."

"What does he mean by line up?" asked Penga.

"NOW!" He yelled.

They all lined up in a strait line. Waiting for what they trained for.

"Alright you all did good on your training about dodging and running. Now me and Toph will teach you how to Metalbend. I just want to tell you guys to focus all of your energy, aim low, and someone to finally use metalbending!" He paused for a moment. "It's like watching a bunch of dumbasses trying to humb a door knobe out there."

They prepared themselves for the worse to come...

First training was when Sokka used the puppet thing with 2 ropes on each side of it with the pully system. The 3 students have to use coins in order to hit it, but Sokka said it was ok for them to throw it.

Penga throws first, It missed by a long shot and hits the floor.

"Come on Penga, that's just crap right there!" Yelled Toph.

Then the Dark One throws next. He hits it, but just barely.

"That's good Darky, but try hitting it harder next time." said Toph.

Finally it was Ho Tun's turn, he barely threw it at all. It didn't hit the other side of the wall.

Sokka and Toph were furious and stoped it.

Sokka came right up to Ho Tun and said "What the hell was that, my gran gran can throw better then that." He paused and looked at him face to face. "You got to get angry! You gotta get MEAN! That's how you bend!"

Ho Tun was scared. "I know, but I'm not an angry person, plus I'm doomed."

Sokka decided to teach him how. He punched him right in the balls and Ho Tun laid down crying. "OWWW!"

"You angry now. DIPSHIT!" He yelled.

The 3 had enough of Sokka.

"That's it, I am done training under you. I quit. I want Toph to be my teacher again!" said the Dark One.

"Me too." said Penga. "At least she can let me buy shoes."

Ho Tun didn't say anything, mostly because he was in the ground crying.

"I understand." said Sokka. He smiled, because he noticed the metal around the room began to move a little. "Toph you teach them the rest."

Toph nodded, knowing that Sokka's plan worked like a charm. "Alright you lily livers!" yelled Toph. "Who do you fight for."

"YOU!" They said.

"You who." She asked.

"SIFU TOPH!" They yelled.

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

They beat the Fire Nation kids and saved the acadamy. The 3 just have one more thing to do. They went to Kyoshi Island.

When they got there they knocked on the door. When Sokka **(A/N, He's not in a wheel chair anymore) **answered the door he saw the 3 student he taught. "He guys. What do you want?"

He got a note and The Dark One said "court is next week. Oh and one more thing." He took in some air, "you gave us some weird uniforms that we will use against you in trial." They presented some 'kinky outfits'.

Sokka was confused. Not about the court, he knew that was coming, but mostly about the outfits. "Wait a min." He looks through them, it was leather and black clothing that had some certain parts open. "These arn't what I ordered."

"Well too bad." Said Penga. "See you in court next Mon." Then they left.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Hm. I wonder what story i'll make that will talk about them being in the courtroom. **

**Well that's the end and this has been another story of Avatar. The Last. Airben...**

**All of the the Total Drama cast.: "Your gonna pay for killing Chris. You better learned how to pray in school Lucky38.**

**TheLucky38: "It's TheLucky38, and it's you that's going down." I pull out one of the most powerful weapons on Fallout 3. 'The FATMAN'. "Welcome to my world, BABY." I shot it and it killed all of them in one hit. "That's the end of that."**


End file.
